koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors 8
Dynasty Warriors 8 (真・三國無双7, Shin Sangoku Musou 7) is the eighth main installment of the Dynasty Warriors series. It is based on the seventh title's system and visuals. According to the producer, this game's motif is to be "the ultimate one-man army" in a way which has never before been seen in the series. Atsushi Miyauchi, the director, says that the team used a new game engine for this title which utilizes deferred lighting and required all of the character models to be remade from scratch. He believes the multiple lighting system adds a realistic touch which is fitting for the game's genre and closer-to-history story. Both developers have stated that if this game's presentation has reached their personal standards of perfection, it will be used for future titles. Kenji Tanigaki is the opening movie director. First print incentives include Sangokushi 12 costumes for Zhao Yun and Sun Shangxiang. The game's pre-order bonuses are smartphone pouches designed after characters from the Three Kingdoms and Jin. The Treasure Box edition of the game includes an original soundtrack, a 3D crystal file, and an illustration book. GAMECITY shoppers can obtain an original miniature notepad with their purchase. The disc version of the game includes an install data option that requires 11GB worth of space. The downloadable version from PSN temporarily needs 38GB for the initial download but only 19GB to permanently store. Westerners have the option of purchasing a PlayStation 3 or Xbox 360 port. There is no English dubbing for the story outlines and camp segments. A VR demo for this game is planned. Gameplay *The producer remarked that the programming for enemy and ally AI in this title is designed to punish players who fail to pay attention to their allies. At 2013 E3, he also stated that the AI has been revised again for difficulty in the oversea ports to appeal to North American audiences. The morale bar returns. *''Dynasty Warriors 7's dual weapon system remains with various tweaks. *Character growth uses a leveling system reminiscent to the ''Warriors Orochi series. Characters level up to learn skills, and experience can be stored and used for untouched characters. *Characters have three Musou attacks: , R1 + , and + (aerial). They are also given three Musou bars in stock after gaining enough levels. Musou attacks however, no longer generate/maintain combo count between the freeze caused from the execution towards the actual attack. *When calling a horse with L2, holding it down allows players to call and mount their current horse automatically. Each story stage offers a different type of horse that can be called upon. However, some characters may summon special steeds (such as Red Hare) at certain points in the game. If a specific mount is equipped in other modes, their stats will be transferred to the player's own steed in Story Mode. *The stun physics have reverted back to prior titles, with stunned targets being forced into a juggled state upon getting hit instead of suffering attacks normally via grounded state. *Movement speed can no longer be modified by stats enhancements outside of the battlefield item. *The game supports an online ranking feature which shows the total K.O. count players have racked up while playing the game. The ranking system lists from 1 through 100. *Downloadable content includes costumes, weapons, weapon skins, and new areas for Ambition Mode; DLC from Dynasty Warriors 7 and its Xtreme Legends expansion is not compatible with this title. Modes Story Mode Same general presentation as Dynasty Warriors 7 with Dynasty Warriors 4 features. Free Mode Returns from previous titles. Ambition Mode Players are tasked with raising the Tongquetai Palace, a safe haven for peasants. The overall goal is to increase the tower's popularity so that even the emperor will visit. To fund the tower's construction and status, players need to fight in various battles; defeating enemy officers allows them to be recruited as a partner. Players start out with the weapon shop as their sole base facility. More can be added or expanded upon as the town gradually becomes populated with people. These include a food market, a trade shop, a menagerie, etc. Battles are divided into four categories: Skirmishes, Unconventional Battles, Great Battles, and Mock Battles. *Skirmishes grant materials. *Unconventional Battles help increase fame. *Great Battles tend to reward players with new recruitable partners. *Mock Battles allow the player to face off against allies, though they will not drop any materials or weapons. Tongquetai Palace must be completely constructed first in order to unlock this type of battle. Characters Zuo Ci returns. Newcomers are bolded. Trophies Expansions/Spin-Offs *''Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends'' *''Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends Complete Edition'' set - same release date as expansion Related Media Consumers in Japan can attend various store front meetings to play the game's trial version in mid January until the game's release date. Attendees can listen to producer commentary and obtain two clear files. This game has various collaborations in Japan aside from the ones listed on the downloadable content page. One of the largest ones aside from the pre-order costumes and Lawson ones is the two month campaigns with ekupo. Ekupo outlets plan to have character menus, characters cards, and other merchandise and savings for purchasers. Karaoke no Tetsujin allows consumers to rent Three Kingdoms themed rooms which vary on their location. Each room provides a special character menu and coasters for buyers. Famitsu conducted two online character surveys for this title. The first concerned characters who appeared in this game. Fans could input three characters each for the following questions: #Who do you want as a brother/sister? #Who do you want to befriend? #Which character would you prefer as your boss? #Who would be your boyfriend? #Who would be your girlfriend? The second survey asked fans to name three figures they would like to appear as playable characters. Each question provided the choice for written opinions from fans. Both polls ended on White Day (March 14). Random participants won clear files or a calendar for their entry. PlayStation 3 custom themes were made based on the results of the first poll. Chen Gong was the most wanted playable character. Character visuals from this game will be appearing in the [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/sangokushi/12pkwin/ Power Up Kit version of Sangokushi 12]. These alternate character portraits are available on its limited edition bonus edit character CD. A voice actor event using this game's visuals and characters took place in Tokyo on March 3, 2013. The event's title is Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2013 Spring. An event specific CD can be purchased by attendees, and a DVD recording can be purchased on July 10, 2013. Four character song CDs was released on March 27, 2013. They are dedicated to Wei, Wu, Shu, and Jin. Similar to the ''Samurai Warriors'' pillow case covers, pillow case covers for Wang Yuanji, Lu Xun, and Cao Pi will be available. The character databook is scheduled for a March release. The two guidebooks have information about the game's weapons and character profiles. iPhone cases featuring one character from each of the four main factions will be released by Dezaegg on April 26, 2013. Resort Hotel Tateshima will be hosting a special event where fans can buy Dynasty Warriors merchandise and meet the voice actors of the series. There will also be a drinking party and an art exhibit with over 250 different artworks. As a bonus, the first hundred visitors will be given body pillows of the three aforementioned characters. Though the event is limited during this weekend, the hotel's collaboration with the series will last until July 14. Tecmo-Koei recently posted two online surveys for American and European fans to provide input on Dynasty Warriors 8. Players can provide personal opinions on who their new favorite character is, their thoughts on the soundtrack, as well as the stage designs. A 1/8 scale Wang Yuanji figurine created by AMAKUNI will be presented at the 2014 Summer Wonder Festival Hoppy Japan booth. It will be a limited edition figure once it goes on sale. Halloween patches can be purchased at the October 21~November 3, 2014 at the Marui One Family Mizoguchi Koei-Tecmo Goods Fair. Image Songs *''Arashigaoka'' :Performed by HOTEI *''Shenglu ~CIRCUIT~'' :Performed by Yo Hitoto *First song is used in promotional videos, commercials, and the game's historical ending credits. The second plays during the game's hypothetical ending credits. See Also *VR SENSE Gallery Allusions *Guan Yu and Lu Bu's appearance in this game later become their alternate models in the 2013 re-release of Dynasty Tactics. External Links *Official North American site *Official European site *Official Japanese site, Official Twitter page, Twitter icons, Twitter wallpapers, Official Facebook page, Official Youtube playlist *Official Taiwanese site *Official Japanese PlayStation site *E3 trailer *PlayStation Japan PlayStation Now launch trailer __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games